Sueños pasados
by Nats1108
Summary: Desde hace mucho perdí la cuenta del tiempo que he estado esperando a que dirijas tu mirada hacia mí como solías hacerlo antes, nunca fue precisamente la mirada que yo deseaba… Sin embargo era una mirada mucho más cálida y compasiva que tu actual mirada de rechazo, desagrado, y decepción.


_**Bueno, aquí lo que seria mi segundo fanfic! espero les guste, Steven Universe y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, sin ams que decir, Empecemos! :D**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Mi hogar.**_

Desde hace mucho perdí la cuenta del tiempo que he estado esperando a que dirijas tu mirada hacia mí como solías hacerlo antes, nunca fue precisamente la mirada que yo deseaba… Sin embargo era una mirada mucho más cálida y compasiva que tu actual mirada de rechazo, desagrado, y decepción. Me destroza ver como se hunde en sus propios errores, en sus mentiras ¿Por qué es incapaz de ver que estoy aquí para ella? En estos momentos mis memorias son mi único consuelo, son las que mantienen viva mi esperanza de volver a ver sus ojos brillar, esas mismas memorias que invaden mis pensamientos cada vez que cierro los ojos...

-Garnet ponte en guardia, creo que escuche algo…- Informaba la juvenil, delgada y pálida gema de cabello anaranjado. -Creo que podrías estar en lo cierto.-

-Aunque no lo estuviera debemos asegurarnos de que no quede ninguna gema en este lugar.- Responde la morena mientras con sus guantes revisaba que aquellos gigantescos "inyectores" como solían llamarlos las gemas del planeta madre estuviesen desactivados.

\- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?- Pregunto la gran gema de cabello rosado con su armoniosa voz mientras llegaba en un rayo de luz mediante el portal inundando el lugar con su majestuosa presencia

-¡R-Rose!- Grito la gema más delgada mientras corría hacia la recién llegada. –No deberías estar aquí, ¡podría ser peligroso! –Dijo firmemente mientras se postraba ante esta en señal de respeto como el caballero que siempre creyó ser.

-No te preocupes Pearl, además, en cualquier situación sé que te tengo a ti.- Soltó entre pequeñas carcajadas haciendo que las mejillas de la nombrada se tornaran en un tono azul. Se adentró en la guardería para ayudar a sus compañeras, o al menos a las dos sobrevivientes de todo su ejército con su búsqueda.

Siguieron con su búsqueda sin encontrar mucho, por lo que en cierto punto decidieron separarse para cubrir más territorio. El mismo sonido de antes alerto a la gema pálida la cual dirigió su atención a un agujero que se encontraba extrañamente a ras del suelo a diferencia de los otros que se encontraban a una distancia más elevada, se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia él y miro dentro, pero sin sorpresa alguna estaba vacío, al momento de girarse algo callo encima suyo haciéndola soltar un grito de sorpresa el cual hizo que Rose y Garnet se dirigieran de inmediato al lugar.

Al llegar lo que vieron era una escena bastante ¿Inusual? Una perla tirada en el suelo la cual tenía una pequeña gema morada sobre su pecho gruñéndole cual cachorro, La gema más oscura solo quedo mirando, ya que se dio cuenta por su apariencia la pequeña no significaba ninguna verdadera amenaza, en cuanto a Rose algo enternecida por la escena se acercó a ambas sujetando a amatista por la espalda y cargándola para que su compañera pudiera levantarse.

-¡Uhg! ¿Qué clase de cosa es esa?- Pregunto mientras se levantada de lo que se podría decir "un ataque sorpresa"

-Debe ser una de las femas creadas en este lugar.- Expuso la fusión para observar a esta.

En cuanto escucho el comentario perla dirigió su mirada a la pequeña que rose tenía entre sus brazos, no parecía malvada, al contrario, la pequeña tenía una apariencia bastante infantil, e inocente que… De una manera extraña le inspiraba confianza.

-Rose, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con…? -. Sin dejarla terminar la frase la pequeña gema morada salto a los brazos de la más delgada, al parecer le agradaba, o simplemente sentía que era menos fuerte que las otras dos presentes ya que logro derribarla fácilmente.

\- Tranquila, no te haremos daño ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- Pregunto la gema de cabello rosado con su dulce voz tranquilizando a todos los presentes, en especial a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de la gema de cabello anaranjado.

\- A –Amethyst, Mi nombre es Amethyst, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Rose Quartz, ella es Garnet y en estos momentos te encuentras en los brazos de Pearl, nos conocen como las Crystal gems.

Al escuchar esto la pequeña se quedó perpleja por un momento, algo en su cabeza le hacía recordar ese nombre, pero lo cierto es que recordaba poco de su vida, todo lo que recordaba era haber estado ahí, en ese lugar sin algún propósito aparente, vivía del modo que quería jugando diariamente, no era una vida tan mala sin embargo era algo…Solitaria y esta era la primera vez que veía a otras de su misma especie

-Sé que puedes estar asustada o confundida, pero este no es un lugar para alguien como tú, si quieres puedes venir con nosotras.

-Rose ¿estas segura de esto? Es una gema creada para la destrucción, no deberíamos ponerla en una burbuja.- Interpuso la gema morena con un tono serio. –Podría representar una amenaza en el futuro.-

"¿creada para la destrucción?"

-Garnet, sabes que siempre he contado con tu visión futura y confió en ti, sin embargo solo debemos encapsular gemas corrompidas, deberíamos darle una oportunidad.

"Oportunidad" esa era la palabra que marcaba tanto a rose y era la razón por la cual peleaban a su lado, la base de todos sus ideales la cual les hizo posible estar donde estaban.

-Yo creo que… Rose tiene razón, merece una oportunidad.-Dijo Pearl mirando a la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos con cierta lastima y comprensión, pues, de alguna manera le recordaba mucho a ella, o por lo menos, a ella antes de conocer a Rose, a una pequeña y patética gema incapaz de defenderse a sí misma, encadenada al destino por el cual fue creada.

-¡Bien! Esta decidido, Pearl.- Dijo la líder llamando la atención de la gema. –Creo que tú eres la mejor para hacerte cargo de ella, y enseñarle todo lo que debe saber ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¡¿Que?! ¿Ensero crees que yo debería hacerme cargo de ella?

-Mi Pearl, tu más que nadie debes saber lo que siente.- Dijo suavemente mientras ponía el anaranjado cabello de la nombrada tras su oreja para verla mejor. –No lo tomes como una orden, sino algo que tú misma debes decidir, ¿qué dices?

Sonrojada por las acciones de su líder solo dio un último vistazo hacia la gema que tenía en brazos antes de responder. –…Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, y tú que dices.-Pregunto a la pequeña con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Qué debía hacer? había estado en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, quizá… era el momento de hacer algo nuevo… además…. Esas gemas por alguna razón le inspiraban confianza ¿Qué podía perder?

-Está bien… Pero ¿puedo regresar de vez en cuándo? ¡Aquí están mis amigas rocas!-. Pregunto con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro mientras miraba a la gema de cabello rosa.

-Al lugar al que vamos abra muchas más rocas, no tienes que preocuparte… pero si en algún momento necesitas regresar aquí podrás hacerlo.- Dijo mientras regresaba con suma elegancia al portal.

-Aunque sería mejor si no lo hicieras...- Sugirió con seriedad mientras bajaba a la pequeña y la tomaba de la mano para seguir a seguir a líder y dirigirse al portal junto a ella.- Garnet, ¿no vienes?

-Me asegurare de que no quede ninguna otra gema, luego las alcanzo.

Dicho esto las dos cristal gems, o mejor dicho, las tres cristal gems, contando a su nueva integrante se dirigieron al portal, mientras esta última daba un último vistazo a lo que siempre recordaría como su hogar.

 ** _Bueno, esta es mi primera vez haciendo algo que no sea un One-Shot (?_**

 ** _quería_** ** _hacerlo desde hace tiempo pero por temas escolares me tarde en subirlo asi como tardare en actualizarlo, gracias a mi amiga Nino5571 por darme la iniciativa de hacerlo pearlmethyst, hasta la proxima actualizacion!_**


End file.
